1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for remotely actuating a circuit breaker with two stable positions corresponding to a switch-on position and a switch-off position. The apparatus has a drive mechanism with an electric motor, a first and a second switch for switching the electric motor on and off, a transmission, a coupling mechanism, which is provided for mechanically coupling the drive mechanism to the breaker and a lever. The transmission is capable of being positioned in two basic positions, and the lever is capable of being positioned in two end positions. The lever is capable of being moved from its one end position into the other end position with the aid of the drive mechanism in a remotely actuable fashion.
Circuit breakers are used for disconnecting circuits in the event of excess current. A circuit breaker isolates the circuit as soon as its rated current level has been exceeded by a specific factor. This protects the load or the line from damage or destruction owing to the thermal influence of the current. In general, there are thermal, thermal-magnetic, magnetic and hydraulic-magnetic circuit breakers and line circuit breakers.
Switches are known, including circuit breakers, which are mechanically coupled to an apparatus for remote actuation. Such apparatuses make it possible to actuate a switch remotely. In this case, a switching mechanism of the circuit breaker is acted upon in particular via a manual actuator or switching button which can be actuated manually. An apparatus for remotely actuating a switch makes it possible to switch a circuit breaker both off and on remotely. In this case, auxiliary electrical energy is required for the electric motor of the apparatus.
Such an apparatus is specified, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,219. Therein, a circuit breaker with a remote drive fitted thereto is described, the movements of the manual actuator, which is, in the form of a switching rocker, of the circuit breaker are controlled via a switching rocker of the remote drive. The switching rocker of the remote drive is capable of being actuated with the aid of a drive mechanism. For this purpose, an actuating member moves between two positions. In the case of manual actuation of the switching rocker of the circuit breaker or of the remote drive, the actuating member needs to be changed over in order to make future remote actuation possible.